The Freak
by LoveIsAllYouNeed96
Summary: Thrown into a facility for freaks when he was child, Sam has had to endure the unimaginable. Tortured, beaten, and scarred, Sam continues to rebel against The Director and his nurses. When a new kid is thrown into the facility, the two lost souls take care of each other. They're all they have left. Or are they? hurt!Sam. hurt!Cas. awesome!Dean. Eventual SamxCas.
1. Chapter 1

"1249."

"I have a name."

"No...you don't! Freaks do not have names, 1249. They have IDs. Your kind do not deserve names. Rotten, filthy, disgusting creatures. You hurt people for your own pleasure. It is our job to deal with you lot. One freak at a time."

"You say that like you don't get a kick out of all this. Out of torturing us. Torturing kids. We're all just the same to you, aren't we? Is that how you treat anyone who doesn't fit your idea of normal, throw them in here regardless if they're a freak or not."

"It is a job that has to be done. Someone has to do it or there would be chaos."

"You are all in here for a reason, 1249. You of all people know that." She stated with a malicious smirk.

That quitened the man in the chair.

"I thought so." She paused. "Now, where were we? Oh yes, your powers."

"I don't have powers."

"All freaks have powers. Now what are yours, 1249."

The man in the chair remained silent.

Pressing numerous buttons on the console beside her, the woman's expression was that of exasperation as she flicked the switch.

"Gah!" The man gasped out in pain as he bucked in the chair he was bound to. Thick leather straps held his wrists, ankles and torso against the harsh, cold seat. Electric passed through pads in the wrist cuffs and two other electrode pads attached to each side of his forehead. His back arched from the seat as far as the strap around his middle would allow. His eyes were screwed closed as he bit his lip through the pain, now drawing blood as a small trickle fell down his chin.

"Let's try that again." She flicked the switch off. "What are your powers, 1249?"

The man took a couple of deep, painful breaths, physically shaking from exertion before answering. "Don't have any."

"Wrong!" She shouted. "You are a freak and all freaks have powers!" The woman flicked the switch again, this time turning a dial as she did.

"Gahhhhhhhhhh!" The man screamed. Tears were trickling down his cheeks now as he continued to buck and shake.

A door could be heard before another man walked in. The Director. He was a tall man with the build of someone well fed. Wearing a black suit with a blue handkerchief folded neatly in the pocket, he looked at the woman and the man in the chair before he walked over.

"Any luck, Miss Rowell?" His voice was deep yet sharp as he inspected the console, taking in the settings used to cause the man in the chair so much pain.

"It hasn't broken yet, but I know I can make it." She answered peppily.

"Good. See that you do. I don't need to remind you of your mortality and failures statistics."

"No, Sir." The woman shook her head quickly. "Absolutely not, Sir."

"Good. May I?" He asked, stepping up to the console.

"Of course, Sir." She nodded before backing away.

"What is it's ID number?"

"1249, Sir."

The Director pressed down the speak button on the console. "1249."

The man in the chair was still trying to get his breath back and fight through the pain from his last shocking. He briefly glanced at The Director before closing his eyes and leaning back against the top of the chair.

"1249. What are your powers?" He demanded.

More silence.

"1249! What are your powers?" The Director shouted.

The man in the chair's eyes narrowed, now struggling to hold onto consciousness. His hands could still be seen shaking from the shocks. "My name...is Sam!" He spat out.

The Director turned to the woman.

"It's a work in process." She answered quickly.

Turning back to the console, The Director twisted the dial up to its top setting before flicking the switch.

The electricity could be heard shocking and coursing through Sam as his screams echoed through the facility.

"Make him talk, or you're gone!" The Director threatened before walking out of the room.

"Yes, Sir." She acknowledged.


	2. Chapter 2

They practically had to scrape Sam up from the chair to dump him back in his cell. Everything hurt, and the shakes hadn't subsided. His throat was raw through screaming and he was pretty sure it would be almost non-existent if he tried to talk. Sam heard a small gasp before the door was slammed shut with an echoing crash. Footsteps became quieter and quieter before he felt hands gently holding his cheeks.

"Sam! Sam!..." Jess' soft voice called. She gently pushed back strands of hair behind his ear while lightly stroking his cheek with the thumb of her other hand.

"M'kay..." He weakly tried to reassure.

"No you're not." Jess shook her head. "Sam, you can't keep doing this. Just tell them what they want to hear and it's over. They'll stop."

"No..." He took in a painful breath. "No they won't...I don't have an answer for them anyway..."

Jess took in the sight of her cell mate. She knew that Sam had been at the facility for a long time before she had arrived. He'd never really given her anything on how he came to be in here, but she knew that he had been young. Sam was two years younger than her and so she'd always felt responsible for him, looking after him wherever she could. It was however his rebellious nature that worried her.

The facility didn't take well to those who didn't follow the rules and punished heavily those who broke them. She had never been subject to any of The Director's punishments, instead only having been through their testing. She couldn't imagine what Sam had been through in the time he had been here, and a part of her didn't want to.

"Oh, sweetie..." She cood, casting a hand through his soft brown hair comfortingly.

Sam weakly tried to sit up, but failed miserably. He flopped back down to the floor, every muscle flaring up in fiery pain.

Jess placed a hand gently on his back, feeling the tension leave his back as he stopped attempting to get up under her touch. "It's okay...just sleep, sweetie. Just sleep..." She watched as Sam's eyes flickered before closing. "We can get through this." She whispered.

Maybe.

* * *

><p>The sounds of clinks awoke him.<p>

"Jess?" He murmured sleepily.

"Sam!" Jess screamed in response.

Sam's eyes flew open in time to see Jess being dragged from the cell, kicking and screaming against the guard's hold on her. "Jess!"

"Sam, help me!" Tears fell down her cheeks as she begged Sam to help her.

Getting to his feet in seconds, Sam landed a punch across the face of one of the guards stood in front of the cell. He followed it with a kick causing the guard to drop to the floor. Hurdling over him, Sam began to sprint down the corridor after Jess.

Glancing back a few times to see if he had evaded the guards, Sam was reminded that he was still running as he smacked into something. Someone to be precise.

"Woah." The man began to take in Sam, looking him over. He immediately noticed the look of fear in Sam's eyes. "You okay?" The placed a hand on Sam's arm, but Sam pulled away from his touch and sprinted off. "Hey!" He shouted after him.

But Sam just kept running and running. He had to find Jess.

Reaching the end of the corridor, Sam turned the corner to find himself surrounded by guards.

"Shit!" Sam cussed before taking a couple of deep breaths. He then proceeded to land a punch on the first guard, knocking him off balance and giving himself enough precious seconds to slip down the middle of the rest and run. His speed wasn't great after their various methods of trying to make him talk, but it was a pace, and that was all that mattered.

And then a fire erupted in his chest.

"Gah!" He moaned, placing a hand to the source of the fire, his hand immediately coming away a deep shade of red as blood flowed from the wound. Sam found himself tumbling to the ground as his legs turned to jelly, unable to support him any longer.

Catching him, a guard grabbed each arm while the one he had punched landed one hard across his face. The other two guards then dropped him harshly to the tiled floor of the facility corridor before then proceeding to kick him over and over until he was curled up with his legs tucked against his stomach to try and defend against their blows, his blood staining the filthy white of his scrappy shirt.

"Get him up!" The Director's voice ordered sternly.

Sam found himself being yanked up by a hand that was gripping the back of his neck. He moaned slightly in pain as he struggled against the grip, knowing in the back of his mind however that it was hopeless. "What have you done to Jess? Where...where have you taken her?"

"That doesn't concern you, freak!" The Director answered. "But maybe you could even answer some of our questions, seeing as you are yet to give us a single straight answer when told to."

"Screw you!" Sam cussed in rebellion with narrow eyes before spitting a mouthful of blood at The Director.

The guards gasped, waiting for The Director's response.

The Director took the folded handkerchief from his pocket and opened it out. He then wiped away the blood that had sprayed on his face before his eyes found Sam's once again. Reaching out a hand, he placed it tightly around Sam's neck, crushing his windpipe.

Sam gasped as he fought for air.

"You little shit!" He growled. "You are nothing more than an ant and I can make your lights go out faster than you could ever imagine."The Director paused. "Squish!"

Sam's hands clawed weakly as those of The Director's.

"What's that?" He mocked. "Sorry, I can't hear you." He laughed before releasing his grip. The Director then turned to the guards. "Is it a runner?"

"Yes, Sir."

Sam's eyes widened. "No! No, I wasn't running!" He begged.

Everyone knew what happened to runners.

"Take it to the room and stitch up that bullet wound, I'll be there shortly."

"Yes, Sir."

"No!" Sam continued to scream. "Nooooo!"

As a punch landed across his face, knocking him into unconscious, Sam sagged in the arms of the guards.

* * *

><p>Flickering his eyes open, Sam felt groggy. The dryness in his throat was highly unpleasant, and the lights blaring down upon him from the ceiling seemed far too bright. "Gah..." He moaned softly, as the now stitched up wound in his chest throbbed. He was back in the chair and bound to it. The strap around his forehead however had not been fastened.<p>

"You're awake...Good." The Director's voice spoke through the haze. "We do not tolerate those who do not follow our rules. And when these rules are broken, there will _always_ be consequences. This is yours." As he stepped to the side, Sam's eyes widened.

There lying on the one of the metal medical tables, was Jess. Both arms and legs strapped down to the table, four buckets were positioned on the floor below her to the collect the blood slowly trickling from her slit wrists and ankles. Her head lay facing Sam, allowing him to see the dark red that was staining her skin and the table below her from the neat slice across her neck. Jess' closed eyes could also be seen through the messy, long blonde hair that had fallen over her face in places.

"No..." Sam whimpered, tears coming to his eyes.

"We warned you what would happen if you didn't co-operate, 1249." The Director stated. "We do not tolerate those who do not follow our rules. This is your punishment, 1249. And all of this could have been avoided if you had of just answered our questions." He walked closer. "Your freak friend would be alive right now if you had've co-operated with us. You see, 1249, you did this. This was all you."

"No..." Sam shook his head, tears streaming down his cheeks as he couldn't bring his eyes to leave the sight of Jess lying dead on the table.

"Yes!" The Director grabbed his chin in a tight grip and forced Sam to catch his gaze. "You killed her." He then produced a bloody knife and showed it to Sam, making sure he could see it. The Director then proceeded to wipe the blood from the blade onto the palms and fingers of his hands.

Sam whimpered as he attempted to squirm away from Jess' blood on the blade. But he couldn't.

"Her blood is on your hands, 1249."

"No..." His weak voice mumbled before his breath became heavier. "Nooooooo!" He screamed in desperational sadness and grief.

As he did so, the lights began to swing from side to side before the glass bulbs, windows, and beakers shattered around him. The room was plunged into darkness as Sam gasped.

The emergency lights flooded the room with light a few seconds later.

"Very good, 1249. See...a little push was all you needed to be the freak that you know you are. Try convincing yourself that you're not one now." The Director mocked with a smirk before turning to the guards. "Take him back to his cell."

"No!" Sam bucked as the guards approached him and began undoing the bindings of the chair. "Get off me!" He fought. "Jess! Jess!" He screamed.

A nurse walked over at the call of one of the guards, needle in hand.

"No! No! Jess! Jess!" He continued to scream as he tried to reach her. The prick in his arm followed before he found himself falling into the darkness once again. "Jess..." He weakly mumbled.

_"It's okay...just sleep, sweetie. Just sleep..." She comforted with a smile._

And then he fell.

* * *

><p>Sneaking out a back door of the hospital, the man was shaking as he slowly pulled him phone from his pocket. Fumbling slightly as he dialled a number, he held the phone to his ear and took a deep breath.<p>

"Hello?"

"Dad."

"Dean, what happened? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Dad, I'm not hurt..."

"Then what is it? Is someone after you?"

"No, Dad...just listen, alright?"

"Okay."

Dean couldn't believe what he was about to say. "It's Sam, Dad...I think I've found him."


	3. Chapter 3

Thrown back into his cell, Sam ignored the throbbing pain from the jarring of his stitches and instead shuffled back against the wall, bringing his knees up to his chest and burying his head amongst them as he sobbed.

A light sound could be heard from the other side of the cell.

Sam looked up in an instant to see a kid with messy black hair staring at him.

The kid gasped when Sam met his gaze and quickly looked away.

But Sam didn't care. He couldn't care. The facility had replaced her already. But not to him. He would never replace her, and he could fuck off if he tried to.

Tears prickling his eyes once again, Sam lowered his head and cried.

* * *

><p>Sam awoke the next morning to find himself lying down. Maybe he'd fallen. His stitches would probably be a little worse for wear if he had though. Flickering his eyes open, the new kid was already awake and sat up against the wall on the other side of the cell. Slowly putting a hand to the floor, he gingerly pushed himself up, cursing slightly as he did, before he too was upright. As he moved his hand, Sam noticed the red hand mark left behind.<p>

Eyes widening, Sam looked down at his hands and gasped. Jess' blood was still all over his hands from where The Director had smeared it on yesterday. Sam instantly began trying to scrub it away, using more and more pressure each time. But it remained. And so he tried again and again and again, until his hands turned dark red and the skin flaked in some places. Sam lowered his head as he began to shake in sadness and grief. Jess was dead because of him. Because he didn't cooperate. It was all his fault. Her blood was on his hands, and they weren't ever getting clean.

It was then that two soft hands gently took his.

Sam looked up, tears in his eyes, to see the messy haired kid knelt down in front of him with a sympathetic expression on his face.

"It won't come off..." Sam explained in a weak tone.

The kid nodded before closing his eyes. As he did, the blood from Sam's hands slowly disappeared.

Sam gasped. "How did you?..."

The messy haired kid then shuffled backwards away from him.

"Hey!" His tone rose slightly as he grabbed the kid's arm, halting him.

It was his turn to gasp as he tried to avoid Sam's eyes.

Sam immediately released his grip from the messy haired kid's arm, seeing the fear that was washing over him before slowly reaching out a hand towards the new kid to try and reassure him that he meant no harm. "I'm not gonna' hurt you." He paused. "Okay?"

The kid nodded, bringing his gaze slowly up to find Sam's.

"You got a name?"

"2658." He answered.

"No, no, your real name." Sam corrected. "I'm Sam."

"Castiel."

Sam smiled. "Castiel. Cool name." Sam paused for a few seconds. "Thank you."

Castiel smiled and nodded. "You're welcome, and you can call me Cas if you wish."

Footsteps approached causing Cas to quickly shuffle back across the floor to his side of the cell.

Unlocking the metal door, a guard stepped in and offered an expression that said 'Don't even think about running' to both Sam and Cas. Two plates of watery grul in his hand, he threw one down beside Cas, before turning to Sam.

"1249, we can do this the easy way or the hard way." He stated.

Sam simply ignored him.

"Fine." The door slammed shut and footsteps could be heard walking off down the corridor.

Glancing across the cell, he noticed Cas looking him over. Sam noted that he had made no attempt to retrieve the plate of gruel thrown down for him.

"You're very skinny." Cas stated.

"They like to keep you that way." Sam answered.

"Not this skinny. You're not eating, why?"

"I'm not gonna' be some little lab rat for them."

"You should eat something."

Sam scoffed. "Did you not hear what I just said?"

"They're gonna' get angry." Cas stated.

"Then let them." Sam answered.

"You're gonna' get hurt." His tone sounded as if it was laced with worry. But why would it be? Why would Cas care about him?

"It won't be the first time." Sam bluntly replied, leading to a silence that swamped the cell for a few minutes until Sam eventually broke it. "So what are you?"

He seemed to be mentally debating himself about something before Cas took a deep breath and found Sam's gaze once again. "I'm an angel."

"An angel!" Sam exclaimed in amazement.

Cas nodded before a smile appeared and he closed his eyes. It was then that a pair of wings rose out from under his dirty white t-shirt and fluttered as they were freed from their previous constriction.

"Woah!" Sam's eyes widened as he crossed the cell to take a better look at Cas' ink black wings. The feathers blew softly in the slight draft from the corridor. He glanced at Cas to seek permission before slowly reaching out after he nodded. Sam gently stroked the back of his hand down a couple of the feathers, smiling at just how soft they were to the touch. He then turned back to Cas. "Is this why you're in here?"

Cas nodded. "I'm a freak."

Sam shook his head. "I'm a freak...you are beautiful."

"They'll take my wings away...won't they?" Cas asked sadly.

Sam sighed. "Probably. They're monsters, they'll do anything to get their own way." He paused. "Will they grow back?"

"Slowly." Cas answered.

Sam smiled, thankful that the monsters of the facility would never be able to permanently damage Cas' magnificent wings. "Will it hurt?"

Witnessing Cas shudder, Sam dreaded the answer that he knew was coming.

"Yes..." Came a weak reply.

"I won't let them hurt you."

Cas' head lowered.

"Hey..." Sam spoke softly, placing a hand on Cas' cheek and lifting it gently so that he was looking at him. "I won't...okay?"

Cas nodded.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Cas was awoken by the sound of pained whimpers. Flickering his eyes open, he saw Sam lying on the floor with his arms wrapped tightly around his stomach. His whole body was shaking and his expression was that of sheer pain.<p>

"Sam!" Cas exclaimed as he crawled across the floor to him in an instant and knelt down beside him. "Sam, what's wrong?"

All Cas got in response were more pained whimpers. Something was wrong, and he knew it.

Looking up and around at the corridors through the bars of the cell, Cas soon noticed a guard stood at the far end. "Hey!" He shouted. "Hey! I need help! Please, I need help!"

The guard glanced at him a few times, obviously debating whether or not to actually bother walking over, but then eventually did. Standing by the door of the cell, he looked down at its two inhabitants.

"What's wrong with it?"

"He hasn't eaten in a while, and I think it's hurting him. He needs food, please..."

The guard pulled out a radio and began calling someone. They exchanged conversation for a few seconds before he turned back to the cell and clicked the door open. "Get back, now." The guard stated sternly.

Cas gently laid Sam on the floor before moving away slowly.

Another guard walked over and the two of them proceeded to harshly grab Sam under the arms and drag him out of the cell.

Cas was by the bars in an instant after the door was slammed shut as he watched Sam being dragged off down the corridor, praying that he had done the right thing.

* * *

><p>Sam tried to fight the nurse as she attempted to strap him into the chair, but she soon managed to get his wrist down and that pretty much meant game over. His body was too weak from lack of food to really fight back. The chair was different to that of the one in the interrogation room in the fact that the chairs back was reclined more and that there was a head strap.<p>

Sam's eyes darted around the room in panic as he desperately tried to squirm free.

"Once the nurse had finished fully strapping him down, another joined her.

"Please...please..." He begged in a pathetic tone.

"Proceed." Came The Director's voice from behind the viewing window.

One of the nurses walked over to him and forced his mouth open before pushing a plastic gag in to keep it open.

Sam bucked weakly, his expression that of fear as the nurse then proceeded to click another plastic piece to the gag.

Returning with a long, clear plastic tube, the nurse fed the end through the small hole in the gag before beginning to push it down his throat.

Sam's bucks became more prominent as his back arched from the chair. He gagged as the tube was shoved carelessly down his throat, tears streaming down his cheeks as he whimpered in pain.

"This is what happens when you don't co-operate, 1249." The Director stated.

The other nurse then carried over a funnel and a large cup. Placing the funnel on the end of the tubing, the first nurse held it in place while the other poured the contents of the cup.

The sensation was strange and painful, making Sam dig his fingernails into the arms of the chair as it grew and grew.

Once the cup was empty, the nurses waited for a few seconds before yanking out the tube from his throat. They then removed the plastic piece and the gag before turning to The Director.

"Thank you, ladies." He acknowledged before walking out from the viewing window and over to Sam. "If you don't follow our rules, we can make life very difficult, 1249." The Director turned. "Guards. Take it back to it's cell."

Sam could feel his straps being removed before he was dragged off once again.

* * *

><p>The sound of footsteps caused Cas' head to shoot up in an instant. In a few seconds, the door was opened and Sam was thrown back inside.<p>

The guard in which he had shouted for earlier turned to him. "Make sure he eats, or he's back in the chair."

"The chair?" Cas furrowed an eyebrow.

The guard smirked. "We have a way of forcing people to eat."

Cas' eyes widened in horror as he watched the guards leave, slamming the door behind them. Rushing over to his cell mate, Cas knelt down beside him and gathered him into his arms once again. Shaking and drenched in sweat, Cas also didn't like the sound of Sam wheezing with every breath he took. Sam was pale and his expression was pained. "Sam...Sam..." He coaxed softly.

Sam's pained eyes fluttered open slightly.

"Sam?"

Sam smiled gently up at him.

Cas smiled too at the sight of his friend. Dragging them both back over to the wall, Cas was careful not to cause Sam anymore pain before he propped them both up against it for support. Freeing his wings, Cas carefully wrapped them around Sam, shuffling him closer, before throwing an arm around Sam's shoulders and pulling him against his side. Sam bonelessly slumped against him, his eyes barely open as he held onto consciousness by a thread. Using his wing to help keep Sam upright, Cas gently began to stroke his arm in comfort with the soft black feathers. Cas could feel the tension in Sam's shoulders dissipate as he slowly began to relax.

"I'm so sorry..." Cas apologised in a tearful tone.

"Why?..." Sam asked in the strongest tone he could muster, which didn't actually carry that much strength.

"If I hadn't've called for the guards, they wouldn't have done that to you."

"It's...it's not your fault, Cas..." Sam tried to reassure. "It was only a matter of time before they did that. And even if I had've been eating, they still probably would've done it anyway..."

"Why?"

"I'm not exactly The Director's favourite."

The two sat in silence for a few minutes before Cas spoke up.

"You were wrong you know..."

"'Bout what?..."

"When you said that you were the freak rather than me." He paused. "You're beautiful, Sam." Cas lifted a hand and tucked a strand of loose hanging hair behind Sam's ear. "In more ways than one." Taking Sam's hand in his, their fingers intertwined. Cas smiled softly before pressing a kiss to the top of Sam's head.

Sam looked up at Cas before a gentle smile appeared on his face and he leaned closer, Cas doing the same until their lips met. The kiss lasted for a few wonderful seconds before Cas felt Sam's head limply fall to his chest, his strength exhausted.

"'m sorry..." Sam weakly mumbled, clearly embarrassed by his fragility.

Cas shook his head as he gently stroked a hand through Sam's disheveled brown hair, holding him against his chest in comfort with an arm around his back. "You have nothing to apologise for." He paused. "Get some sleep, I'll be here when you wake up."

"Thanks, Jess..." Came another tired mumble before Sam fell into unconsciousness.

Cas furrowed an eyebrow as he looked down at Sam.

_Who's Jess?_

Guessing that it must have been someone that had looked after Sam, he tightened his grip just that little bit more, before he gently pressed a kiss to the top of Sam's forehead and rested his chin on it.


End file.
